Welcome Home
by Kie-chu
Summary: AmeCan secret santa fic exchange: Alfred surprises Matthew after coming home from being deployed over seas.


Alfred was extremely nervous. Nervous and excited but mostly nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous, this was supposed to be something exciting and great. But he was nervous. What if his plans went wrong and nothing went right? What if what if what if kept repeating in his mind, but he needed to stop thinking about what ifs and focus on the present.

He was currently sitting in a seat, in a plane, up in the air heading straight to Boston. He'd been deployed overseas for almost eight months now, and somehow he had managed to get home right in time for Christmas. The thing was, none of his family new he was coming home. He'd wanted to surprise them for Christmas, thinking it'd be a great present (of course, who wouldn't want him as a present, I mean come on). But really, he figured it'd make up for the fact that he didn't have any presents to give.

Once he'd finally landed on American soil, safely made it through customs and grabbed his duffel bag, he fought the crowds to get out of the airport and try to find a taxi that'd take him home. Of course it had to be one of the busiest travel days of the year, and of course everyone needed a taxi to get to wherever they were going, so it took him a good fifteen minutes to finally snag one.

The cab driver was nice enough, though he felt bad for the guy that he couldn't be with his family on Christmas Eve. But someone had to do his job, and he was grateful either way. Exiting the airport was an adventure in itself. Alfred swore they almost got into three or four accidents, but the cabbie seemed to know what he was doing well enough to get them out of there in record time.

The entire car ride out of the city and into the suburbs he called home, Alfred's heart was pounding. He hadn't seen Matt in so long, it seemed. Maybe to someone else, eight months wasn't very long. But when you spend those eight months across the world and away from the person you love the most, it feels like a lifetime. He didn't exactly know what he was going to do. It was almost dark now, the sun was setting against the city and it looked rather pretty. He'd thought about how he was going to surprise Matt the entire time he was in the air, and he thought he'd come up with a pretty decent plan.

As they reached the house, Alfred's butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He checked to make sure the car was in the driveway (it'd be terrible if Matt wasn't even home), and that the blinds were closed in the front windows so that he didn't see the taxi pull up. He told the cab driver to be as quiet as possible, so Matt didn't hear any commotion outside as he got his duffel bag out of the trunk. Finally, paying the cabbie and giving him a generous tip along with a "Merry Christmas, sir," Alfred pulled his phone out of his pocket and went straight to his contacts.

His fingers shook just slightly as he pressed the send button and walked up the driveway. He stopped just in front of the garage, the Christmas lights on the house making him look slightly bluer than normal (Matt did such a good job decorating this year), and waited for Matt to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Matthew finally answered. (Alfred was afraid he wasn't going to).

"Hey, Mattie. Merry Christmas!" he said, a little too loud. He was getting too excited and didn't want to blow his cover. This was supposed to be a surprise but it wouldn't put it past him to blow it all up on his own.

"Al! Hey, merry Christmas! I didn't think you'd be able to call until tomorrow?" Matthew questioned, "And you're calling on your cell, guess they let you guys have an early Christmas, eh?"

"Yeah," Alfred laughed a little. Matt had no idea. "Hey listen, I need you to do me a favor?" Alfred asked the other, heading up the path and straight to the porch, stopping right in front of the door.

"What is it, Al?"

"Well, I got you a present, and it should be at the house today. Can you go to the door and check? I kind of splurged a little (a lot), and I don't want it left outside, ya know?"

Matthew huffed, "You know you didn't have to get me anything, ya goof. Just hearing from you and knowing you're okay is enough for me. But yeah, I will. Just give me a sec, I'm in the kitchen making cookies."

"Baking again? Wow Matt you're so gay."

"Har har har, you're the one dating another guy. Don't you think that's just a little gay." Matt stated blandly.

"Oh no, you caught me." Alfred had one of the biggest smiles on his face he'd had in a while. It was so great being able to talk and joke with Matthew, he hadn't been able to talk to him in so long. He missed him so much.

Alfred was interrupted right in the middle of his thoughts, though, when the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Matthew, a bit of frosting on his cheek and the remnants of flour on his (manly) apron. Alfred slowly lowered his phone, pressing the end button and smiled at Matt, giving a little wave.

"Oh. My. God. Alfred?" Matthew launched himself at the other, dropping the phone on the ground. It didn't really matter now that his boyfriend was right in front of him. Good thing for Alfred, he kind of expected Matthew throwing himself on him (he's just so sexy guys can't control themselves), and the two didn't go toppling into the snow behind them.

Alfred returned the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Matthew. It was such a great feeling, being able to hold Matthew again and feel him in his arms. He'd missed him so much, he didn't know how he survived so long without him.

Matthew had a tight grip on Alfred, like he was afraid if he pulled away Alfred wouldn't be there. Alfred was kind of afraid he wouldn't be there if Matt kept holding him so tight, he swore he could feel the blood circulation get cut off. Alfred gently pulled Matt away, now being able to look him in the eye. Matt was crying, and Alfred lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Surprise?" Alfred said meekly, and leaned in for a kiss that Matthew was all too willing to accept. He didn't want to pull away, but he needed to breathe. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home, but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

Matthew laughed, playfully hitting Alfred's shoulder and sniffing. "It's okay, ya dummy. I'm just so happy you're here. I can't believe. I hope I'm not dreaming."

"I hope I'm not, too. It'd be flippin' terrible if I just dreamed this all up." Alfred said incredulously. If this was actually a dream he'd be very angry with his brain for coming up with something like this. "Um, I'm sorry I didn't actually get you anything, haven't really had any time, ya know?"

Matt hit him again, this time a little harder. "Alfred, you coming home is more than enough for me. Just don't leave again, okay?" Matthew found himself back in Alfred's arms, feeling Alfred nod his head against him in agreement.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah, Al?" he said, resting his head against the other's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, I love you."

"I love you, too, Al."

* * *

THE END

that was so lame

this was a request i did for the amecan secret santa exchange on tumblr. hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
